New Roads, New Beginnings
by DarkerHeart
Summary: Harry gets some images about his future. Will he believe it and change sides? Or will he be the good boy and ignore them? Or will he... Dark!Harry!butnotevil, DumbledoreGryffindor bashing HPDM slash EXTREME ANGST
1. Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

"Lumos" Harry said the spell, lighting up the book under his covers. Locks were on the door, preventing the Dursleys from coming after him, but he still had the covers up, out of habit. At Hogwarts, Harry had found a book that was supposed to be in the Restricted Section, but was misplaced. The title was _Dark Spells for the Advanced._ Since Harry knew he had to defeat Voldemort, he decided to take it home for the summer. He had been reading it since the beginning of summer, and now he was almost finished. He hadn't found any spells worth trying. Suddenly, he found one spell that seemed to pull him toward it. "Futuri videre." Harry said, performing the wand movement. His eyes went unfocused, and he passed out.

* * *

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry shouted. He had finally killed Voldemort. The Death Eaters shrieked in pain as the Dark Mark was burned off their skin. Cheers came from everywhere.

* * *

_

_"As a guide, friend, and mentor of the slayer of the Dark Lord, I would be able to fix the Wizarding Community from You-know-who's reign." Hermione started. " I-"

* * *

_

_"He knows way too much! He slew the Dark Lord, using spells not even He-who-must-not-be-named knew!" Ron Weasley shouted to the crowd. "He is a menace to the Wizarding World! He is going to become the next Dark Lord! We cannot let-"

* * *

_

_"But I'm not evil!" Harry pleaded. "I saved you all, didn't I? I won't become the next Dark Lord!" Harry roared._

_"We can't trust you, Potter" Hermione spat. "You know too much for your own good. Throw him in Azkaban!" Cheers came from the crowd.

* * *

_

Harry woke up, panting and sweating. The sheets were twisted around him, suffocating him. He tore them off and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out, wrapped in a towel, he picked up the book off the floor.

-Futuri videre, if performed correctly, allows you to catch glimpses of the future. If you incorrectly, however, it-

_That can't be true,_ Harry thought. _My friends would never betray me. Although, they have been getting distant lately..._ Harry dismissed the thought, as an owl came into his room. He opened the letter.

_Harry Potter, age 16, shall become of age in exactly 1 hour. He/she will then be able to access all vaults (listed below) that he/she currently owns. He/she shall be able to use magic outside of school, and will be allowed to live without a guardian. However, with these freedoms, also comes responsibility. He/she will be allowed to be sued, and be sent to Azkaban. You have been warned._

_Vaults: Potter; Black Properties: Black Manor_

Harry Potter had a big smile on his face by the time he finished reading the letter. He was free from the Dursleys! He stuck the letter in his pocket, and started packing so he could leave at midnight.

Harry had his trunk in one hand, Hedwig's cage in another. 3-2-1! Harry ran out of the house past the anti-apparation wards and apparated to the edge of Black manor. He ran inside and started wandering the house.

* * *

A/N 

Obviously, Futuri Videre is mine. I'm going to be making up spells throughout the story, so if you see one you don't recognize one, it's probably mine. If the spell is mine, I might be doing a latin translation (depending on what I want you people to know) and will include a description of the spell if I didn't in the story.

Ok, sorry for the crappy ending, but I got some writer's block. I have a rough outline of the story, but review me if you want to see anything. I'm not sure of the relationships yet, so I'm open for suggestion on anything.


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

* * *

_"You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong," Harry kept mumbling. He was sitting on the floor on a cell, with a torn rag as a blanket. A dementor glided towards him, and he started shivering. "No! Please! No, I didn't do anything wrong! Please!" The dementor swooped towards him, and started sucking out Harry's breath. "No! Nooo! No…" Harry stuttered, panting. He fell down unconscious, the last sight being a small ball of light coming out of his mouth.__

* * *

_

Harry sat up suddenly, gasping for breath. The sheets were twisted around him, and the room was freezing. "Not another nightmare," Harry whispered, catching his breath. He got rid of the sheets, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later, he came out and went down the winding staircase to the kitchen. He flicked his wand to start a cup of coffee. He went over to the counter and leaned on it.

"Bloody nightmares. It's not even light out yet." Harry looked around the room. He had been going through the books in the Black library, and had been practicing magic a lot more. He figured if he was going to defeat Voldemort, he shouldn't be learning only light spells. Most of the books were dark spells, and one of them could even let him read magical signatures. Harry took the pot of coffee and poured it into a cup. He starting drinking, and walked back to the library.

* * *

Harry set down the book he had just finished reading, _Ancient rituals._ He got up to get another book, when he saw the first dark book he read. He went over to the table and picked it up. _Maybe it'll say something about the nightmares I've been having, _Harry thought. _They started just after I used the futuri videre spell._ He started flipping through the book. When he reached the page, he used his finger to trace where he was reading. 

-Futuri videre, if performed correctly, allows you to catch glimpses of the future. If you incorrectly, however, it will knock you unconscious for several days. In some extreme cases, it might even kill you. Until the spell is cancelled, or until you die, you will keep having dreams about your future. But; if you don't take the spell off 2 weeks after first use, it will be impossible to take off.

_So the dreams are more visions?_ Harry thought. _Then that means... they really are gonna do that? Maybe they weren't my friends after all. They have been getting distant lately... Dumbledore's been no help in anything... fine then. Screw them all. I'll show them that I don't need them. SCREW THEM ALL!_ Harry, now more determined than ever, went to the training room.

Harry walked in calmly, and levitated one of the practice dummies onto the stool. He transfigured it to look more like Dumbledore. "Fuck you, you overaged bastard."

"REDUCTO!"

"PETIRE LUPUS!"

"PONET FLAMMUS!"

"PUNIMUS STRENNUE LUX!"

With a flash of light, the dummy exploded. Harry lowered his wand, panting. "Bastard."

* * *

Harry slid the door shut and sat down. _Well, here we go,_ Harry thought. He knew it was gonna be hard trying to shake off his so-called 'friends'. He had cancelled the spell a couple days before the 2-week period. He saw that his friends were being told to be friends with him, to make sure he didn't break down. They were never his friends, just told to be so he would 'stay on the right path'. How wrong they were. He could see now everything Dumbledore did looked like it was good. In reality, he was just as evil as Voldemort. 

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Harry? You in there, mate?" Ron said on the other side of the door. The door rattled, but wouldn't let them in. "C'mon, mate, let us in!"

"Fuck off, Weasel," Harry spat. He put up another ward on the door.

"What? Harry, you can't talk to Ron like that!" Hermione screeched.

"You too, Mudblood. Stop pissin' around and go with your real friends."

"What? We are your friends, Harry. C'mon, we know you had a rough summer with the Dursley's, but don't take it out on us!" Ron said.

"Let me handle this, Ron." _She really thinks she can get rid of those wards? Ha. I'd like to see her try, _Harry thought.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione said, exasperatedly.

"Go find your own compartment, Mudblood filth."

"Harry! What the hell happened-"

"Come on, Ron. He's obviously hurt more than normal. Give him some space," Hermione said. She spoke in a whisper so Harry couldn't hear her, but how wrong she was. "We'll tell Dumbledore later. Maybe he can help."

Harry snorted. _If he could help, he would have a long time ago._

Harry picked up a book out of his bag, and started reading.

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone! It's good to see so many faces here. I trust you all had a good summer, and…" Harry tuned Dumbledore out. He already knew what the speech was about. He was sitting on the end of the Gryffindor table, the spot furthest away from Dumbledore. He _says the same damn thing every year,_ Harry thought. 

Harry looked around all the tables. The Gryffindors were all looking at Dumbledore and whispering things about whatever he was saying. At the Ravenclaw table, everyone was staring at the Headmaster intently, as if he would tell some great secret. The Hufflepuff's were all looking at Dumbledore, as usual. And the Slytherin table… he looked over at them. Most of them were just talking to each other. Only a few were actually paying attention to Dumbledore.

He looked at the teacher's table, most of them just looking at Dumbledore, although a couple were looking at the tables. _Idiots don't even realize half the school isn't listening._

He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up all the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables. No one was looking at him. He looked at the Slytherin table, and found Draco Malfoy staring intently at him.

_Why the hell is he looking at me_? Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Draco did this weird half-sneer before he turned and whispered something to Pansy. She put her hand up to her mouth and tried to stifle a giggle. _God, anyone not listening to the old coot could hear her._ Harry shot Pansy a glare, and she smiled back.

_What the fuck is going on?_ Harry tuned back in to hear Dumbledore finish his speech. He clapped his hands, and food appeared on the table. _Finally, I've been waiting forever._ Harry started eating.

* * *

"First years, over here! First years!" The prefects were gathering together all the first years to go to the portrait. Harry looked over to see Ron and Hermione follow Dumbledore. _Idiots don't know when to keep themselves in their own business,_ Harry thought. 

_Now… where can I stay so that I won't be surrounded by idiotic Gryffindors…_ Harry walked out of the Great Hall and started wandering through the hall and passageways. _Wait… I remember there's this one abandoned classroom on the fourth floor…_ Harry walked up the stairs and over to the portrait guarding the classroom.

"Hello Salazar," Harry said, bowing deeply. A face appeared on the painting.

"Harry! It's been ages, hasn't it? It's good to see you," the painting replied.

"I have a favor to ask. I've had enough playing the perfect Gryffindor, and I need somewhere else to sleep. I was wondering if I could use this classroom as a bedroom."

"Well, this is the perfect place, then! I've been bored out of my mind. This corridor is so far away from all the people at Hogwarts. I'd say the last person to see me would be this Tom guy. Strange guy, always asking me to tutor him… Anyway, you'll need to pick a password."

"I was thinking 'Snake's eye'."

"Very well."

"Also, if any Gryffindors or teachers find the password, please don't let them in. I've had enough of them."

"Certainly. Well, in you go." Salazar moved the painting so that Harry could get in. When he was in Salazar moved back.

_God, this place hasn't been used in ages…_ Harry thought. He did a cleaning spell to clear all the dust, and starting transfiguring all the tables and chairs into furniture for his new room. When he was done, he had a King-sized bed in the far corner with a nightstand next to it, a window looking out over the Quidditch pitch, 2 couches in front of a fireplace, a bathroom, and a connecting door leading to a training room and a potions lab. _Much better._

Harry undressed and put his wand and glasses on the nightstand. He got into his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N 

Ok, I'm sorry this chapter isn't that much longer either. But, I haven't ever written a really long fic before… Anyway, there will be slash soon, or mentions of it. Just keep with me, because the plotline won't be showing for a little bit. I'm still wondering if you guys want any other pairings. Alright, so tell me what you think, and review!

Translations:

Petire - to attack

Lupus - wolf

Ponet - put

Flammus - flame

Punimus - punish

Strennue - strenuously (hard)

Lux - light

For the spells, I just kinda combined some words, so I'll explain what the spells were supposed to do.

Petire lupus- I was getting the idea of an illusion of a wolf attacking the object

Ponet Flammus- basically, putting to flames

Punimus strennue lux- ok, this might sound a bit weird, but I was going for to punish with a great amount of light.

* * *

Side note- for Petire lupus, the lupus part can be substituted for any other Latin animal. And with Punimus strennue lux, lux can be substituted with any other element (like darkness, fire, water, etc.)Har 


	3. Draco's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

* * *

Draco and Pansy walked in through the Great Hall doors, with Crabbe and Goyle following behind. "Okay, so I heard that Blaise asked Millicent out over the summer," Pansy said. 

"No way. Blaise is way to smart for her, plus she's a total cow. Who would want to go out with her?"

"You mean you haven't seen her! She went on a diet this summer, and looks ten times better than last year!"

"We'll see." Draco and Pansy sat down at the Slytherin table, with Crabbe and Goyle flanking them. Blaise sat down on the other side.

"Hi Blaise! We were wondering…is it true you asked Millicent out?"

"Uh…"

"I knew you wouldn't, Blaise. You're way too smart to do that."

"But…"

"I told you Draco! Millicent looks much better this year! If I was a guy I would have asked her out!"

"Guys! Yes, I did ask her out, but only because my family has a marriage contract for me with her. I figured I might as well get to know her better before I had to marry her." Draco was about to say something, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Welcome back, everyone! It's…" Draco stopped listening at this point, because he had just spotted Harry. _What's he sitting all alone for? Shouldn't he be with the rest of his Golden Trio? And when did he get so hot…_ Draco had known he was gay since the middle of the summer. He had only told Pansy, and she still mocks him for it.

Draco saw Harry scanning the tables, until his eyes rested on him. He raised his eyebrow. _Crap! God, he's so hot… No! Think! _Draco tried to sneer at him, but he couldn't. _God, I must've looked so retarded…_ Draco leaned over towards Pansy. "Did you notice how hot Potter is this year?" Pansy put her hand up to her mouth trying to stifle a giggle, but failed miserably. Draco looked back at Harry to see him glaring. _Is he glaring at me?_

"You're right…if only he wasn't a Gryffindor." Pansy sighed dreamily just as the food appeared on the table. "Finally, that idiot is done talking. I thought he'd never stop."

"You know why Potter's sitting alone? The Mudblood and the Weasel keep pointing towards him," Draco asked.

"What's with your sudden obsession with Potter?" Nott narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"Not an obsession. What's the saying… know thy enemy? I'm surprised you didn't know that. Here I thought you might not be as dumb as you look. Guess I was wrong." Nott glared at Draco before turning back and talking to Millicent.

"So… do you know, Pansy?"

"Not really. I heard some people talk about Potter getting into a fight with them, but I don't know the details."

"I heard about it. This Hufflepuff said that Potter warded the doors with some spell that even _Granger_ couldn't undo it. Potter said something about not being friends, but that's all he knew." Blaise put some mashed potatoes on his plate. "Sounds like the Golden Trio is done for." _So Potter finally dumped the Mudblood and the Weasel…interesting.

* * *

_

"C'mon, Pansy. We gotta gather up the First Years." Draco walked towards the entrance doors and cupped his hands around his mouth. "FIRST YEARS!" Pansy walked up next to Draco and waited for the First Years to come. "Follow me. If you get lost, you're sleeping in the corridor tonight." Draco turned and started walking towards the dungeon, but not before he saw Potter split away from the other Gryffindors. _What's he doing?_

"So you think Professor Snape has a new speech this year?" Pansy asked.

"Nah, he'll probably use the one he used on our first year. That one scares them the most." Draco smirked. When they reached the portrait, Draco stopped and waited for the First Years to catch up. "Listen up. This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. You forget where it is, too bad. The password, Dragon's Claws-" the portrait opened "is the password. Do not write it down, and do not tell it to anyone other than another Slytherin. Got it?" A couple First Years nodded their heads. "Good."

Draco led them into the common room, where Snape was sitting in an armchair. "Hello," Snape said in an eerie voice. A couple First Years cowered, and he smirked. He nodded to Draco and Pansy.

"I kinda feel bad for them," whispered Pansy as they left the room for the dorms.

"I don't. This is how they learn their place in Slytherin. Goodnight, Pansy."

"'night, Draco."

* * *

Draco walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Pansy. He picked up the platter of eggs and put some on his plate. "Hey Pansy." 

"Hi. Did you hear what happened? Potter never went back to the Gryffindor common room last night. Weasley and Granger supposedly stayed up all night, and this morning they found him on the way down to the Great Hall."

"Ok… Why do I care?"

"I'm getting there. Granger and Weasley commented on his behavior on the train, and he pretty much did the same things, telling them to fuck off and that they're not friends. When Weasley grabbed him to stop him from going away, he literally flew and crashed into the wall. They say Potter didn't even lift a finger."

"Hi Pansy. Telling Draco about Potter?" Blaise said. "I've never seen his eyes so bright."

"You saw this?"

"No, but I saw him when he was coming down to the Great Hall."

"So just how powerful is Potter?" Draco asked.

"Well, whatever he is, he's much stronger than last year. I don't think we should taunt him this year." Blaise said off-handedly.

"What? We've been going after him since first year. We can't stop now," Pansy said.

"Blaise has a point. Until we know how powerful Potter is, and we know we can best him, we should back off. Can't have us being beaten to a pulp."

"There he is! Merlin, he looks mad."

"You know, Pansy, one might think you're obsessed with him." Draco smirked.

"Shut up. I know you dream about him every night." Draco scowled.

"I do not!"

"Then how do you explain you calling out every night? Potter… potter… you know I like that…"

"Shut up! That's so disgusting it isn't even funny. Like I would dream about doing _anything_ with Potter shorter than kicking his arse."

"Then why are you blushing?" Pansy giggled.

"I'M NOT! Malfoy's do not blush."

"Sure looks like they do." Draco shot Pansy a glare.

"Guys, stop your arguments for one second and _look!_"

"At what?"

"Potter. He's talking to Granger and it looks like she's gonna explode!"

"This should be good."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO RON! HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Granger shouted. Harry said something that the Slytherins couldn't hear.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD A BAD SUMMER DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO TAKE IT OUT ON YOUR FRIENDS! JUST TALK TO US!" Again, Harry said something that the Slytherins couldn't hear. Granger stormed out of the room looking close to tears.

"Well, one thing's for sure. Potter never disappoints the crowds," Draco said.

"I swear, every time Potter so much as _breathes_ he gets more popular."

"I wonder what's gotten into everybody's favorite Golden Boy."

* * *

Draco and Pansy were already seated in their usual seats as the other kids came in. Most of them were talking about the episode at the Great Hall. 2 seconds before the bell rung, Harry walked inside to take a seat near the back, alone. When the bell rung, Snape walked inside, and shut the door. 

"Now, I assume you all must have _some_ skill in potions to have made it to my NEWT class, however mediocre it is. Although, I assume some people probably got in by _cheating_." Snape looked at Harry for this, "We will start today's lesson by making a Draught of the Living Death as review. The directions are on the board. Get started." Students started preparing the cauldrons and getting the ingredients for the potion. "Potter! Since Mr. Weasley is…unable to come to class, you will have to work alone. I expect your potion to be no less…worse…than anyone else's."

"Yes, professor." Harry sneered the last word as he went to get the ingredients. Draco returned to his seat from getting the ingredients.

"Who knew Potter grew so bold?" Draco whispered as he started squeezing the juice out of the sopophorous beans.

"Must've been over the summer. I mean, he's been acting so different since the beginning of the school year. Maybe something happened to him?"

"Maybe." They continued working on the potion in silence as Snape walked around the room commenting on the potions. At the end of the class, he took the time to look at the potions.

"Perfect, Draco. 100 points to Slytherin for perfecting such a difficult potion. Lavender, the potion should look a light shade of lilac when finished. Does that even _resemble_ lilac? 50 points from Gryffindor." Snape continued walked around the class, giving and taking points, until he got to Harry's. Harry's was exactly the same as Draco's. "Potter…so very nice to see your potion didn't blow up. Very well." Snape continued walked.

"But Professor…shouldn't I get points? I mean, you gave all the Slytherins who got their potions right points, so shouldn't I get some?" Several people gasped at this, as no one had ever dared to speak like that to Snape.

"Very well…50 points to Gryffindor."

"Excuse me, sir? I couldn't hear you because you were mumbling."

"I _said,_ 50 points to Gryffindor…DAMNIT! CLASS DISMISSED!"

Harry walked out of the class with smirk on his lips. "I've never seen someone be able to do that to Professor Snape before! How'd he do it?" Pansy said, eyes wide.

"I think it's because Potter's never gotten his potion to be right, so it was a complete surprise to Professor Snape. Hell, it was a surprise to me, too!"

"At least Neville isn't in our class this year. It was pretty funny to see how long it would take him to blow up his cauldron, though."

* * *

A/N: 

Ok, so that's chapter 3. I know Snape is OOC, but that'll be explained soon. Just be patient, and review please! I live off reviews, and the more reviews I get, the faster I update.


	4. Traitors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

* * *

A/N – Thank you! When I said to review, I didn't actually think you would review! They made my day. Anyway, a couple of you were wondering if it will be H/D. YES, it will. If you don't like that, then don't read it. They won't actually start to get into a relationship for a couple more chapters, but there will eventually be slash. And I don't want to hear any flames about it! I warned you in chapter 2. Also, I'd like to thank my betas! So, thanks to Veronica and Maria for being my awesome, hawt, really intelligent betas (Although I think Maria is a stretch…).

* * *

Harry walked out of his room, his hair still a little wet. He started walking down the hallway, until he met Ron and Hermione. "Harry!" Ron cried out. They ran over to him. _Damnit, it's too early._ "Harry, where were you? We stayed up all night, but you never came!"

"Well, I guess you don't get it. We. Are. Not. Friends. Fuck off."

"Look Harry, we know you're hurt. But please, talk to us! We can help you! We know you didn't mean what you said on the train. Let us help!" Hermione pleaded. Harry's eyes blazed.

"Do you want me to take Versiterum?" Harry started walking towards them. "What do I need to do to get it through your thick _skulls_? I can understand it from Ron, but I would've thought you'd have gotten it by now. _We are not friends._ And we won't be ever again. So fuck off, and leave me alone." Harry turned and started walking towards the Great Hall.

"Harry, wait!" Ron grabbed his arm. Harry spun around, and Ron flew across the hall into the wall. He fell down and became unconscious.

"RON!" Hermione shouted. She ran over to him. _Finally._ Harry continued walking towards the Great Hall. When he walked through the doors, he heard all the chatter suddenly quiet down. He walked towards the end of the Gryffindor table, but Hermione caught up to him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO RON! HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Well, I guess you're stupider than I thought. How many times have I said it…5? 10? Piss off and stop bothering me."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD A BAD SUMMER DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO TAKE IT OUT ON YOUR FRIENDS! JUST TALK TO US!"

Harry sighed. "I'm not taking it out on my friends. Hell, I'm not taking it out on anyone. I've had the best summer of my life, really. All because I managed to get away from the Dursley's, and I didn't once hear from you. So there must be a reason I'm treating you this way, right? Let's see…you're a fucking hypocritical asshole who has way too many prejudices? No, because then I'd have to be this way to all the Gryffindors… Of course, it's not like I like them anyway. You're a big bossy know-it-all who doesn't know a thing about real life? Maybe, but that doesn't explain why I'm being rude to Ron…I know! It's because you're a fucking _traitor._ Now get the hell out of my life." Harry walked towards the end of the Gryffindor table and sat down, while Hermione ran out of the room. _Pathetic.

* * *

_

Harry walked out of the classroom, a smirk on his lips. He got to the end of the hallway before someone called out to him.

"Potter!" Draco shouted. Harry leaned against the wall, waiting for Draco to catch up.

"What do you want, Malfoy."

"What's going on with you? You ditch your friends, ditch your tower, and now you just got 100 points for Gryffindor. Something like that doesn't happen over one summer."

"Actually, it does." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

"Damnit Potter, just tell me!"

"Say pretty please." Harry smirked. Draco growled.

"Fine, fine. I don't feel like sending you to the Infirmary."

"Who says you would?"

"I did."

"Will you just tell me already!"

"Fine." Harry walked up next to Draco and whispered into his ear, "I grew up." Harry walked away, smirking again. Draco stood there, seething.

* * *

"So what'd Potter say?" Pansy asked.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Didn't you talk to him?"

"Yes! All he bloody gave me was 'I grew up.'"

"I would have thought you would piss him off and get him to shout it."

"He didn't even seem fazed by me!"

"Really?" Pansy's eyes widened.

"I've always been able to piss Potter off! It doesn't make sense!" Draco threw his hands up in frustration.

"Come on, it's time for lunch. We'll get him to tell later."

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall. Half of Gryffindor was looking at him, but he ignored them and walked towards the end of the table. "Harry!" _God damnit._

Harry turned around. "What do you want, Weasley."

"Hey mate. Look, it's ok. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How dense can you be?" Harry started walking towards Ron. "You're worse than the Mudblood. Of course, that's not much news, considering you don't have one ounce of common sense."

"Harry!"

"Don't call me Harry. You don't deserve to. You're a fucking traitor, and you're not my friend. FUCK OFF!"

"Harry come on, be reasonable! We've been friends since First Year!"

"Well, we're not anymore. I'd appreciate it if you left me the fuck alone."

"Mate, I-"

"I'M NOT YOUR MATE! FUCK OFF!" Harry shouted. His eyes were glowing brightly.

"Mr. Potter! 25 points from Gryffindor for such intolerable language." Harry glared at his Head of House before turning around and sitting down. Hermione walked in at this time, and motioned Ron to follow her. Ron sat down next to Harry and Hermione across from him.

"Hi Harry!" Harry glared at her. "What's up?"

"Will you STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Harry got up and stormed out of the room. After he walked out, everyone started whispering. No one noticed Dumbledore's eyes lose their twinkle.

* * *

"God damn Gryffindors…" Harry muttered. Draco snuck behind him, out of sight. Harry turned a corner, and Draco followed. When he turned the corner, he walked right into Harry. "Why are you following me?" Harry used his magic to pick Draco up. "Why can't anyone LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Potter…" Draco started. Fawkes flew toward Harry, and dropped a note in his hand. He flew away without waiting for a reply.

"Joy! A meeting with Dumbledore. I can't wait," Harry muttered. He released Draco and started heading for Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Come in, my boy." Dumbledore said. Harry walked inside.

"I'm not your boy."

"Of course, of course." Dumbledore said, his eyes losing a bit of their twinkle. "You've grown into quite a man." Harry just stared at him.

"Have a seat! Lemon drop?" Harry refused the sweet, but remained standing.

"I think I'll stand."

"Very well. Now, would you like to talk to me about what happened in the Great Hall?"

"No."

"Please, do explain."

"I'd rather not."

Dumbledore sighed. "I know the Dursley's weren't treating you well…"

"Actually, they were treating me just fine. I only did the chores because I had nothing better to do. They just mostly stayed away from me." Harry smirked. "Although, I wonder who gave them the idea to treat me badly was… I mean, the only people who've ever said a lot to them were…you, I believe."

"You can't be suggesting that-"

"I believe I'm suggesting exactly that." Dumbledore's twinkle was completely gone by now.

"Harry, listen…"

"No, I believe I'm done listening. You've been nothing but trouble from the day I met you. You manipulate people into doing what they think is "the good of the Wizarding World" or whatever you call it. Really, they're just doing it because you tricked them into it. I know you told the Dursley's to make my life a living hell. How is that for the good of the Wizarding World?"

"Harry-"

"Don't call me Harry."

"Fine. Mr. Potter, that was for the good of the Wizarding World. You had to be trained! If you were to beat Voldemort, you had to overcome tasks that would pale in comparison to what Voldemort might do to you. For your first one, it was the Dursleys. Now-"

"You mean there's more than one "task" you set up for me to defeat?"

"Harry…"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"15 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher, as well as a week's detention with me."

"Fine. Goodbye, _Headmaster,_" Harry sneered. He left the office before Dumbledore could stop him. Dumbledore sighed. _Where did I go wrong?

* * *

_

_What does he mean, 'the first one'? Did he set up more things in my life? Did he set up my entire life? He could have destroyed the Mirror of Erised. He got to it after I got the stone, right? Sure, I was the only parcelmouth, so only I could get into the chamber. But what if there was another way? Surely Salazar wasn't so dumb as to only put one entrance… And Third Year! He could have helped Sirius! He should have known that Dementors had breached the wards! Same thing with the Tri-wizard tournament. He should have known that Moody was a Death Eater. Sometimes, he's way too trusting. The bastard._ Harry turned the corner and headed for his room, not in the mood for classes.

"Hello, Harry! Shouldn't you be in class?" Salazar asked.

"Not feeling like it. Snake's eye." The portrait opened, and Harry walked inside. He went into the training room and conjured a moving target.

"Conjicere sagittae et explodere!" Harry kept his wand lined up with the target as arrows shot out of his wand, exploding on target. Harry ended the spell. Harry conjured more moving targets and tucked his wand into his robe. He raised his hands, palms facing the targets. "Quassare aquum gladdium." A sword of water appeared, and Harry used his hands to direct the sword, plunging through the targets. "Reducto!" Harry shouted. The targets exploded. He left the room panting.

Harry cast a tempus charm, which said 2:00. _I should probably go to class. I only missed Divination._ Harry walked out of his room and headed to Transfigurations.

* * *

Harry walked in and took a seat at the back of the class. Ron and Hermione were already at the front, talking in whispers. Draco was seated 2 rows ahead. As the bell rang, Professor McGonagall walked in. "Today we will be reviewing spells taught last year. We will start with the Vanishing Spell, except with larger objects. Please come to the front of the class and grab a crate. In it are different sized objects. If you make all the objects and the crate disappear by the end of class, your House will get 25 points."

The class rushed up to grab a crate, all wanting to get the House points. Harry walked slowly, not caring. By the time he got up to the table, cries of 'Evanesco' could be heard. He grabbed the crate and walked back to his seat.

Harry opened the crate. Inside the crate was a dead rat, a brick, a Quaffle-sized ball, and a stool. He pulled out the rat and the brick. "Evanesco," Harry said. The rat disappeared. He repeated the spell with the brick, and it disappeared. _Must we do things this easy?_ Harry took out the ball and the stool, and used the spell on them, too. There were still 10 minutes left of class, so Harry looked around the room. Most people were working on the stool. Neville was working on the ball, and Ron was working on the brick. Crabbe and Goyle were working on the brick as well. Hermione and Draco were the only ones finished, and Pansy, Millicent, Dean, and Seamus were working on the crate.

"Mr. Potter. Why aren't you working on the crate?" McGonagall asked. Harry looked up at her.

"Oh. Sorry, must've spaced off." Harry pointed his wand at the crate. "Evanesco," Harry said, performing the spell wrong on purpose.

"Mr. Potter, it's evan**es**co, not ev**a**nesco. Try it again."

"Ok. Evan**es**co," Harry said, aiming his wand just above the crate. Before McGonagall could scold him, the bell rang, and Harry walked out of class. He heard McGonagall give 50 points to Gryffindor and 75 points to Slytherin. Harry smirked.

Just before he could go into a different hallway, Draco called out, "Potter!"

* * *

A/N

Ok, I would have written more, but stupid writer's block… Anyway, tell me what you think! I thrive on reviews. Just say something like "I like your fic." If you don't like it, tell me how I can improve! So…review!

* * *

Translations:

Conjicere - to shoot

Sagittae – arrows

Et – and

Quassare – to wave

aquum – water

gladdium – sword


	5. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

* * *

Kai Minomono – I can't tell! That would ruin the plot! But I can tell you this…Harry gets on better terms with Draco this chapter… 

Miss Lesley – My first thought when I read your review was "OMG A LONG REVIEW!" It just made my day! Ok, thanks so much for your ideas! Honestly, I wasn't really thinking about Snape being OOC, so I gotta give you creds for that. Not even my Betas caught it (hint hint). I'll try and clear it up a bit this chapter. I'll definitely be using a couple of your ideas. Thanks again!

Alexander – I didn't have Harry resorted because I don't believe in resorting. I think that once the hat picked your house, you're in that house for good.

chadguay – I'm in Latin II too! I know my Latin isn't perfect (I'm a little lazy…) but the reason I'm not doing the correct formatting is because I'm trying to mix it up a bit. Otherwise, it'd always be is/itis and it would change a lot. I just noticed the mistake with the J. My latin dictionary uses it (I don't know why…). If I need help I'll ask! Strennue means strenuously or with hard work. I don't mind long reviews at all! I might put Harry's next password in Latin.

* * *

_Just before he could go into a different hallway, Draco called out, "Potter!"_

Harry stopped and turned around to face Draco. "What do you want?" Draco motioned for Harry to follow him. He went down into a more deserted area before speaking.

"I want you to tell me why you're different. Why you're ditching the Mudblood and the Weasel. What happened to you this summer?"

"You think I'd tell you? You, my arch rival, the one whom I'm supposed to hate almost as much as Voldemort? Why do you think I'd tell you _anything_ when you've treated me like shit for my entire life!"

"I only treated you that way because you insulted me!"

"How did I insult you!" Harry shouted.

"You turned down my friendship!"

"Because you were being an ass!"

"How was I being an ass!"

"How the hell can you not remember?"

"Tell me how I was being an ass!"

"Fine! In Madam Malkins, when we were getting robes in First Year, you talked about all this purebloods are better shit, and you were being completely arrogant and an asshole."

"Well they are! Muggles have ruined the Wizarding World, tainting our blood. If we don't stop it soon, there will be no magic left!"

"I completely agree."

"Why the hell do you- wait, you agree?"

"I had an awakening this summer. I learned that muggles _are_ tainting the bloodline, and if we don't do something, then magic will be gone forever. I learned to stop believing whatever crap Dumbledore says, and that if I'm to do anything right, I need to do it on my own."

"Then why are you still mad at me?"

"Honestly, I still expected you to be an ass. Habit, I guess." They stood there in an awkward silence.

"I'll see you in potions."

"Later, Potter."

* * *

Harry knocked on the stone wall where he thought Snape's door was. Snape opened the tapestry. "What do you want, Potter?" He sneered. "I don't have time for brats like you." 

"Can we just talk, Professor?"

"So talk."

"Inside, please? I'd like our conversation to be a bit more…private." Snape allowed Harry to enter his room.

"Talk."

"I'd like to talk about our…relationship. I know you hate me, and I think I know why."

"Really?" Snape sneered again. "Then why do I hate you?"

"I remind you of my father. I think that it's stupid to hold a childish grudge against someone for so long that you have to continue it with their kids. I know that we haven't been on the best of terms. I'd just like you to know that I've grown up."

"Do tell, why should I believe a word of what you say?"

"There's nothing I could do to make you believe me, short of taking a Versiterum. Honestly, I wouldn't do that because I don't trust you. But I would like to make an exchange. You stop being a jerk to me, and in return I'll do you a favor."

"What…favor…might that be?" Snape sneered.

"Are you loyal to Voldemort?"

"What?"

"Are you loyal to Voldemort? If you aren't, I could remove the Dark Mark from you."

Snape went pale. "You can remove the Dark Mark?"

"I'm pretty sure. I looked up how to create it, and it seems pretty simple to reverse the spell. If it works, would you stop being a jerk to me?"

"I'd do anything to be free of my past," he whispered.

"Ok. Give me your arm." Harry rolled up the sleeve of Snape's robe, and looked at the Dark Mark. He put his hands on both sides of it, so that his thumbs connected just below the Mark. "This might be painful." Before Snape could respond, Harry squeezed and started chanting "Purificare vita." The Mark became alive, and the snakes started writhing. A white light just started to become visible where the Mark was disappearing. As more of the Mark disappeared, the light shone brighter. With an extra flare, the Mark completely disappeared.

"Is it really gone?" Snape let out a breath, shaking with shock.

"It should be. By the way, Professor, I was wondering… why did you give me House Points?"

"I just got back from a Death Eater meeting. The Dark Lord was angry that I haven't been able to capture you yet." Snape was still shaking, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Oh. Well, goodbye Professor. If that arm is giving you any trouble, let me know." Harry walked out. When he shut the door, he smirked. _I should've tried sucking up years ago.

* * *

_

"Headmaster, I don't know what to do! I've tried being really nice to him, and ignoring him trying to push me away, but it's not working! I'm sorry I've failed you," Ron said, head down.

"It's quite alright, my boy. He pushed me away as well. Don't blame yourself. I believe I may have been a bit too harsh too soon. But I still have an idea." Dumbledore pulled out a small vial filled with an orange-ish liquid. "Do you know what this is?" Ron shook his head. "It's one of my own inventions. It works like the Imperious Curse."

"What! Headmaster, you can't be suggesting that we use the Imperious Curse on-" Dumbledore cut Hermione off.

"This isn't the Imperious Curse. It works _like_ the Imperious Curse. You have the person drink this, and tell him something. This potion will strongly suggest to the person to believe you or do what you tell him. I've never seen someone be able to refuse my request after drinking this potion."

"How will we give it to him? He won't just accept the potion and drink it."

"That's why we'll put it in his Goblet. The house elves will do everything I tell them to, and Dobby left last year. After he drinks this, tell him that he's your friend and that he should do everything I tell him to. He'll be on the side of the light again, and he will be your friend again." Ron and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Headmaster." They left. _Don't worry, Harry. You'll be under my control in no time.

* * *

_

Harry walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Ron and Hermione kept glancing at him. When he sat down, he saw them looking at him again. He glared at them, and they looked away. _What is up with them?_ Harry put some steak on his plate, and grabbed his goblet. He saw Ron and Hermione looking anxious out of the corner of his eye. He turned to them and glared again. _What the hell?_

He was about to drink from his goblet, when he smelled something funny. He sniffed the pumpkin juice. _Doesn't smell poisoned, but it's got something in there. And why do the Mudblood and Weasel keep looking over here? They must've put something in my Goblet. But they couldn't have, because the juice fills as I sit down. The only person who can mess with the food is…Dumbledore._

Harry looked over at Dumbledore. He was looking at Harry discreetly, but it was still too obvious. _He's got that damn twinkle again. Let's find out what he was trying to do._ Harry put up an illusion that made him look like he drank all of his pumpkin juice, when he just dumped it out on the floor. He took down the illusion. Ron and Hermione got up and started to walk over to him. _So they were definitely in on it._

"Hi Harry," Hermione said.

"What do you want, Mudblood?"

"Come on, we're your friends. We are your friends, right?" Hermione gave a pointed look at Ron. _So the potion must've been something to make me think that they're telling the truth or something. I wonder what their faces will look like when it slaps them in the face…_

"Piss off, Mudblood. I know Dumbledore put a potion in my drink. I didn't drink it. Tell Dumbledore if he tries something like that again, I'll kill him." Harry walked out of the Hall. Hermione and Ron looked at Dumbledore, their faces pale. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

* * *

A/N: 

I'm sorry for taking so long! I had a major case of writer's block, and plus I've literally had a test every day this week. Tell me what you think of the story! Reviews only take 2 seconds! I went on vacation (I'm on spring break! Woohoo!) and I didn't have internet! I went the longest I've been without internet since I was 10… 3 days (sad, isn't it?)! Anyway, sorry this chapter is a little shorter. Review!

* * *

A/N 2: 

About the Dark Mark, I know it might be weird that Harry can remove it but the other teachers can't. Dumbledore could have removed it, but he didn't because he needed Snape as a spy. He just told Snape it was impossible to remove. The other teachers didn't because they thought if Dumbledore couldn't remove it, then they couldn't either. I'm sorry if the Snape scene and the Draco scene were OOC. I couldn't find a good way to make them in character…Sorry!

* * *

Latin translation! 

Purificare – to purify

Vita – life


	6. Old Friends

Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

lilsteves – Sorry if it was a bit confusing to you. I didn't want Harry and Draco to be instant friends. It's more like they have a little respect for each other now. Believe me, they're not friends yet… 

taylor-leighyoung – This story is in 7th year, but HBP never happened.

* * *

Draco watched as Harry walked out of the Hall. _I wonder what they did this time?_ Draco turned in time to see Dumbledore shake his head. _So he was in on it too?_ Draco got up to leave. 

"Where're you going?" Blaise asked.

"…I'm going to finish my Transfigurations homework." Draco walked out of the Hall.

_I saw him finish his Transfigurations homework earlier…_ Blaise thought. He got up to leave too.

* * *

Harry walked back toward his room. _The nerve of them! I'm not going back to their side anytime soon, so can't they just leave me alone?_ Before he could get to the stairs leading to his rooms, Draco called out, "Potter!" 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry almost sneered, but refrained himself.

"What happened back there? I know Dumbledore was in on it."

"I really don't know. Dumbledore managed to slip a potion in my drink, and I think it was to bend my will or something. I was going to figure out what it was now."

"Want some help?"

"Sure." He started going up the stairs.

"So this is where your room is?" Draco asked once Harry stopped.

"Yeah. Hold on." Harry muttered his password so that Draco couldn't hear it. The portrait swung open. "Come on in."

Draco walked in the door and looked around. "It looks kind of small."

"This is just where I sleep and relax. I have other rooms."

Draco looked around, but didn't see any other rooms. "Where are they?" Harry lifted the glamour he put over the library that he'd constructed. Harry walked in, beckoning Draco to follow him.

Draco walked in to the library and gasped. The shelves were up to the ceiling, and the room was almost the size of a large classroom. There wasn't one spot on a wall where a bookshelf wasn't there, and in the center of the room were some chairs and a large table. "How did you find these rooms, and where did you get all these books?"

Harry smirked. "I made these rooms."

"You? Did you have any help?" Draco looked away from Harry and to the books so he could have a second to regain himself.

"I don't trust anyone to do my rooms for me. No one even knows I live here, besides you. As for the books, I got them from the Black library. I had some of my house elves bring in my books."

Draco turned to look at Harry. "_You_ inherited Black Manor? My father was furious that he didn't get it!"

Harry smirked again. "So, are you going to help me research, or are you going to stand there with your mouth open?"

Draco abruptly turned around and shut his mouth so that Harry wouldn't see his blush. _How stupid am I? That's the first time someone other than Pansy has seen me without my mask on. And I'm blushing like a bloody Hufflepuff!_

"The potions books are over here," Harry called out. He pulled out a couple books and put them on the table. He grabbed a book and started skimming the pages.

Draco walked over to the table and picked up a book. He started reading.

* * *

Blaise stood against the wall outside of Harry's room, invisible because of a Disillusionment Charm. _What's with the Golden Boy? He's pissed at Dumbledore, yells at Granger and Weasley, and apparently Granger, Weasley, and Dumbledore are all out to get him. What exactly happened? At the very least, this should be interesting gossip._ Blaise walked back to the Slytherin common room, thinking of how to spread this gossip, and how he could benefit from it.

* * *

"It didn't work!" Ron shouted. 

"I can't believe how strong he's getting. He needs my guidance so that he doesn't become a Dark Lord," Dumbledore muttered.

"How could it now work?" Ron shouted again.

"Ron! Stop shouting! We're in the _Headmaster's office!_" Hermione hissed. Ron blushed.

"I'm sorry it didn't work. We need to find another way to get him back under control."

"We're still getting paid, right?" Ron asked.

"Yes, yes. You'll get your money on Christmas and at the end of the year."

"All of it?"

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"It's quite all right, Ms. Granger. Yes Mr. Weasley, you will be getting all of your Christmas money. If things don't go as planned, you won't be receiving your end of the year money."

"What?"

"You were paid so that Harry would be kept under control, not so that we could lose when we're so close!"

"Sorry, Headmaster."

"It's quite alright. I'm sure everything will work out, but for now, I think I have an idea. Harry breaks far too easily. I give both of you permission to curse Harry, but only when I'm near. But please, try to make the spells advanced, so that I have an easier job trying to retain Gryffindor's points."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Now, I believe you both should be heading off to bed. It's almost curfew."

"Good night!" Ron and Hermione said as they exited Dumbledore's office.

_Soon, Harry. Soon._

* * *

Harry slammed his book shut. "I still can't find it!" he yelled. 

"We will. There are still a lot of books left. Should I come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, after dinner. Bye, Malfoy."

"Bye, Potter." Draco left. Harry rubbed his temples. _I'm nowhere closer to finding the potion then I was three hours ago! I really should rest. I've got classes tomorrow, and detention will Dumbledore. Little fucker._ Harry put the book down and walked out of the library. He got ready for bed and climbed in. _One more year. One more year, and I can finally be free._ Harry fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of scratching on the window. _Bloody birds._ Harry went to the window and let the owl in. It dropped a note on the floor and left. Harry picked up the note and read it. 

_Harry_

_Please meet me in my office at 8:00 p.m. tonight._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

"Fucker. So much for finding the potion." Harry threw the note into the fireplace and get ready for the day.

* * *

Harry walked out of the room. _Something's not right._ Harry looked around the corridor, but couldn't see anyone. "Protego," Harry whispered, putting the shield close around him. "Salazar." 

"Can't a portrait get some sleep?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to change the password."

"It's only been two days of school, and you want to change it?"

"Something's not right, and I want to be protected."

"Alright, alright. What do you want it to be?"

"Interventores cave," Harry whispered.

"Ok. Goodbye, Harry."

"Goodbye, Salazar."

Harry started walking down the corridor, eyes darting everywhere. He paused when he reached the corner and put his hand on his wand. He turned the corner.

"Arripere incendium!" Hermione shouted. Harry ducked and rolled out of the way. Behind him, a portrait caught on fire.

"Fragorem dare!" Ron shouted. The statue Harry rolled toward started to fall.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry shouted. The statue flew up off the ground.

"Reducto!" Hermione shouted. The statue exploded. Parts of the armor flew at Harry, and all he could do was shield himself. He was left with cuts all over his arms. Harry glared at Hermione and Ron.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. Both their wands flew into Harry's hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Just then, Dumbledore came around the corner.

"What an impressive display! 25 points to Gryffindor for Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley." Harry glared at Dumbledore.

"They _attacked_ me!"

"Oh, yes. 10 points from Gryffindor for attacking another student, and a detention with me. And Harry, another detention with me for foul language." His eyes were twinkling now. Harry glared at him. Ron and Hermione were laughing at him.

"Silencio!" Harry shouted. They both shut up.

"Another detention with me, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. Harry turned around and walked out of the hall, glaring at anyone he came across.

* * *

"_Please, father. I tried as hard as I could!" Draco pleaded._

"_The best you could wasn't good enough! Do you know how shamed I am that you lost to a filthy half-blood AGAIN!" Lucius shouted._

"_I'm sorry…I'll beat him next time!"_

"_For your sake, you better. Crucio!" Lucius shouted. Draco screamed._

"No!" Draco woke up panting. He had sweat all over his body, and the sheets were pushed down to the end of the bed. "Bloody hell." He went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Harry!" 

"What do you want, Weasley?" Ginny glared at him.

"You know, not all of us were paid to become friends with you. Some of us actually like you. My brother's just an idiot."

"You're point?"

Ginny glared again. "I want to stay friends with you! I actually enjoy your company."

"You do know I won't trust you until I can use Veritaserum or Legilimency."

"Go ahead and use either one. Just…try not to do anything other than see my motives?"

"Why?"

"Well…um… I'm not exactly a, uh, virgin." Harry's eyes widened. "Just do the mind reading thing."

"Legilimens," Harry said. Harry pushed away all the thoughts at the front and looked for the ones regarding him. When he finished, he pulled out of her head. "You did it with Dean?" Harry smirked.

"Shut up." Ginny smiled. "I think there are some other Gryffindors who think Ron and Hermione are stupid, too. You should go talk to them."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on! Think about it! You'll have people who can watch Hermione and Ron almost all day, and people who can help you get them better of them!"

"I don't need people to help me best someone."

"Ok, fine. You can use us to…help you research and get out of trouble. I'm not saying you should decide right now. Just think about it." They walked into the Great Hall together and sat down at Harry's spot.

"Ginny! What do you think you are doing?" Ron shouted.

"I'm eating."

"With _Harry!_"

"I'm eating with him."

"Weasel, I'm sorry, but when did you get permission to call me by my first name?" Ron stared, shocked.

"You little…"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly little. I'm still taller than you, and I can sure as hell beat you in anything."

Ron glared. "Creare puniceus!"

"Protego." Harry reflected the spell back, turning Ron's robes pink. Ginny snickered, but stopped when Snape came over.

"30 points from Gryffindor for cursing a student."

"But Professor-" Ron started.

"10 points from Gryffindor for backtalking."

"Professor Snape, you shouldn't take points away. If anything, take points from me. I'm the one who insulted him." Snape looked at Harry, shocked, but not showing it. He did a touch of legilimency to see Harry intending to give him a chance to take points away from Gryffindor. Snape smirked.

"Another 10 for backtalking, and 25 for insulting."

"Professor, that's not fair!" Ron shouted.

"Another 10, and detention with me tomorrow night."

"Now now Severus, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Dumbledore smiled. "I think 25 points from Gryffindor is sufficient enough, and no detention. Also, 30 points to Gryffindor for mastering such a complex spell."

"With all due respect Headmaster," Snape sneered the last word, "A second year could master that spell." Dumbledore didn't hear him because he was humming and walking away. Ron snickered.

"25 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher, and detention with me tomorrow night." Ron's mouth hung open.

"Have fun, _Weasel._" Harry snickered.

"Another 25 points from Gryffindor for insulting another student."

"But Professor-"

"Another 20 for talking back."

"Greasy git," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Another 25 for insulting a teacher." Harry turned around and started eating again. Snape walked away smirking.

"How could you do that?" Ron said.

"Do what?"

"Lose us all those points!"

"Sorry, must've lost control of my temper." Ginny snickered. Ron growled.

"Here's the schedule for Quidditch. Be prompt," Ron sneered.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I quit the team."

"You _what?_"

"I quit. I don't feel like playing anymore. It's boring." Ron glared at Harry.

"Fine! Ginny, here's the schedule. You're playing seeker this year."

"No I'm not. I quit too. I don't want to play with an ignorant brother who's being an ass to one of my friends."

"Harry is not your friend! He-"

"First of all, Harry is right here. Second, you lost the right to call me Harry the second you betrayed me," Harry sneered.

"I never-"

"Oh please! You told Dumbledore everything I did, everything I might've done, everything I _thought!_" Ron growled.

"I think the puppy's upset," Ginny said.

"Shut up!"

"Now I know he's upset," Harry said, smiling. Ginny snickered. Ron ran out of the hall.

"That was fun," Ginny said.

"It only gets better."

* * *

The bell rung, and people cam streaming out of the classrooms. Most of them headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. Harry came out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, heading towards his rooms. "Potter!" Harry turned around. 

"Malfoy."

"Have you researched the potion anymore?"

"No. I'm not gonna be able to come after dinner. Dumbledore gave me a detention."

"That sucks."

"I still have no idea what I'm going to do. I have it in his office, so what is there to do other than talk?"

"That's probably what he's going to ask you."

"To talk?"

"We're all wondering what happened to you over the summer. You go home all Gryffindorish and ignorant, and you come back like…you are now."

"Am I really that interesting?"

"Yes."

"I was gonna do some research now. You wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Just so you know…Ginny's gonna be there."

"What!" Harry smirked and started walking toward his rooms. Draco followed him there. "How can you trust Weaselette?"

"She came and talked to me. She's with me."

"How can you be sure?"

"I used Legilimency."

"_You_ can do Legilimency? When did you learn?"

"Where do you think?"

"…Your massive library?"

"Yup."

"Harry!"

"Hey Ginny. It's this way."

"What's _he_ doing here?" Ginny glared at Draco.

"He's helping us research."

"I'm right here you know." Draco glared at Harry.

"He knows where your rooms are?"

"Just trust him, alright? I would be a hypocrite if I still hated him."

"Again, I'm right here," Draco said.

"How?"

"I hated him for all the stuff I believe in now."

"Oh. Alright."

Draco continued glaring at both of them. Just before they turned the corner, someone shouted, "Sectumsempra!"

* * *

A/N: 

Hehehe…cliffhanger! I wonder who's gonna get hit… Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy reading Per Solum Lucana: By Words Alone by…someone on the hex files. If you find it, READ IT! It's a really good story. Anyway, I actually only started this yesterday. And I actually worked out something of a plot! pats self on the back I'm warning you guys now, there will be TONS AND TONS of angst in the future. I'm not talking about all that baby stuff. It will be real, hard-core angst. If this bothers you, I'll try and put in a good ending somewhere in the next chapter, and you can stop reading (but it won't be an ending). So, sorry for the long wait, I know I'm lazy, and review!

* * *

I almost forgot to do the translations! For some of the spells, I told you what they did, so you don't need to know the exact definition. 

Interventores cave – Intruders beware (I know it's unoriginal, but whatever)


	7. Getting Closer

Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

lilsteves – Damn. I probably should have noticed that… Well, blame my stupidity on their stupidity. Honestly, they're _Gryffindors_… just kidding. 

manx – Harry is only called Hermione a Mudblood to piss her off. He won't go around using Mudblood, only in front of Hermione. Also, he's embracing his Slytherin side. By not telling them he knows about it, he can use it as blackmail later.

Rachy – Ahh! I didn't see that! Thanks for pointing it out. Unfortunately, I'm too lazy to go back and change it, so I'll just say it here. He's allowed because he got special permission to use magic. Besides, in some book, he's using lumos to read during the summer, when technically, he's not allowed to.

Kyle-Slyth-04 – Thanks for the idea about the house-elves! I honestly hadn't even thought about him having Dobby or Winky. I don't think I want him joining Voldemort. For me, I don't really like fics where he joins him but Lily is still dead. I mean, it doesn't ruin it or anything, it just seems better, because I like Lily and I don't see why he would want to join the man who killed her. Thanks again for all the ideas!

P.S. Shout-out to makalaseri, the only person to have reviewed every chapter! winks Thank you so much!

Also, thanks to my beta! I'm sorry I've been neglecting to mention you… Without you, no one would get what I'm writing… Thank you!

* * *

If you are gonna stop reading after this chapter because you don't want to read the angst, then stop reading at the ()()()()()

* * *

_Just before they turned the corner, someone shouted, "Sectumsempra!"_

Harry turned and tackled Ginny and Draco, but he was too late. Draco got hit from his shoulder all the way down to his elbow. "Ginny, cover the wound and apply pressure, NOW!" Harry turned and looked down the hall, but he couldn't see anyone. He listened closely, hearing footsteps. "I'll be right back."

Harry started running down the hall, following the sound of the footsteps. He used a spell so that his feet were silent. He turned the corner, and it sounded like the attacker was halfway down the hall. "FINITE INCANTATEM!" He shouted. The spell rocketed down the hall, hitting someone before wearing off. The person stupidly turned around in shock. "Granger?" He stared at her incredulously.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted. Hermione fell down. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione rose off the ground and Harry let her follow him back to Draco. "Ginny! Take over my spell. I'll take care of Draco."

"But we need to get to the-"

"JUST DO IT!" Harry bellowed. Ginny whimpered and took over the spell with her own. Harry turned to Draco and got him in a more comfortable position. "Hang on, Draco." Harry started muttering in Latin under his breath. As he said the incantation, the wound started to close up. When he finished, the wound was nothing but a light scar. However, Draco was deathly pale. "He lost too much blood. Follow me." Harry picked up Draco and ran the rest of the way to his rooms. Ginny followed him.

"Inventores cave!" Harry all but shouted. The portrait opened and he ran through and placed Draco on the bed. Put Hermione anywhere, but make sure she stays unconscious. While you're at it, bind her. We can always obliviate her later."

Harry ran into his potions lab and started looking through all his finished potions. He picked a Blood Replenishing potion of the shelf and went back to Draco. He uncorked the lid and put it up to Draco's lips. "Come on, Draco, drink this," he muttered. He managed to coax Draco into opening his lips and drinking the potion. Harry smiled.

"He'll be ok. Did you bind her?"

"Umm… I don't know how…"

"Sorry, forgot you don't have anything to teach you." Harry levitated Hermione up and leaned her against the wall before muttered the incantation to bind her to it. He checked to make sure the ropes were tight before stepping back and reviving her.

* * *

Hermione slowly gained her bearings. Her eyes snapped open when she realized she was asleep. She looked around the room amazed until she saw both Harry _and_ Ginny glaring at her. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Harry roared. 

"Malfoy's a Slytherin bastard who manipulated you into thinking he was your friend."

"Have you forgotten that I started hating you before I even _saw_ you?"

"He did it at the end of last year!"

"Just drop the façade, Mudblood."

Hermione glared at him. "Fine. I'm trying to help you, don't you see? You need me to help you through life and so that you don't get into trouble. You need Ron to ground you. He told me you quit Quidditch! You would never do that!"

"You're right, I wouldn't, but I hate Weasley more than I love Quidditch. I can just go flying, I don't need the sport."

"And that's exactly why you need Dumbledore! You need him so that you can see around the deceptions of the world and you need him for his wisdom! If I had a fraction of his wisdom, I could have helped you so that you wouldn't end up like this."

"If you had a fraction of his wisdom, you'd be just as much of an egotistical bastard as he is."

* * *

Ginny watched them talk silently. She had never seen Harry and Hermione fight up close like this. She looked over to Draco to see him starting to wake up. Harry saw him, too, and walked over to him. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Yeah. Why did you move me out of the way? I was about to cast protego, then I get tackled."

"Sorry for saving your life."

"I told you, if you hadn't tackled me, you wouldn't have needed to save me."

"So, what, I'm not allowed to protect my friends just because they think they've got it under control? Sorry, Malfoy, but I don't work that way."

"…What did you just call me?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Are you deaf, too? I called you Malfoy."

"No, before that," Draco sneered.

"I called you M-" Harry stopped speaking, shocked by what he said.

"You called me your friend."

Harry stood there speechless.

"Did you mean it?" Draco pressed.

"Uh… yeah, I guess."

Draco smirked. "Good."

Harry smiled inwardly. Instead, he inclined his head.

"So what should we do about Granger?" Ginny asked, bringing them back to the present. Draco saw her for the first time and glared at her.

"You think I'll let you get away with what you did?" Draco snarled. Hermione paled.

"Malfoy, please, you'll get in trouble!" Ginny pleaded.

"I can always obliviate her later. Now, let's get down to business…" Draco smirked.

* * *

"Confringere os pedis!" Draco shouted. Hermione screamed in pain as her foot broke. Draco smirked devilishly. 

"Draco, you might want to stop. You do know we're going to have to fix her once we're done, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just wish there was someway we could make her suffer more."

Harry's eyes lit up. "I got it! You start healing her, I'll be back soon." Harry ran into the library to find a book he had been looking at a while ago. He picked it off the shelf and opened it up to the right page. "Right here. It'll only work if the torture actually happened, but that's no problem. It's a spell called Malum Somnium Tormentum. It makes the person relive the torture you have in mind in their dreams. Once it's cast, only the caster can take it off. I'll do the spell." Harry looked in the book and started chanting the spell. Granger looked terrified, but couldn't do anything. She had already screamed her throat raw. Draco had already healed her arms and her wrist, but had yet to fix her right leg, left foot, bruised ribcage, and raw throat. She doubted he would fix the last one.

Harry finished the spell with a flash of light. Draco finished fixing her. "Alright, let's obliviate this bitch." Draco looked at Harry and smirked.

Harry smirked back. "Obliviate," he sneered. Granger's eyes took on that glazed look. Harry erased all of her memories of what happened except for Draco being cursed and that she got away. He then levitated her out and dumped her in the hallway Draco had been cursed in. Ginny had already cleaned the ground, so there was no evidence. Harry put the spell back on Hermione, and she ran off as if nothing had changed from after she cursed Draco. "Let's go get Professor Snape. I'm sure he'll give Granger a good punishment." Draco and Harry smirked at the same time.

* * *

When Draco and Harry told Snape what happened, he had taken 300 points from Gryffindor as well as two months of detentions with Filch for Hermione. Harry was currently sitting in Dumbledore's office, building and rebuilding his Occlumency shields. He didn't trust Dumbledore to not try anything. 

Dumbledore's look was unnerving. He was almost smirking, but it looked more like a frown. Harry could read in his eyes that he was going to try and break him. _Like he could._

"So, Harry-"

"Don't call me that."

Dumbledore looked as if he had forgotten who Harry was. "Of course, Mr. Potter." That damn twinkle was back. "Now, you know I am not as hard in my detentions as Filch or Severus…" Dumbledore paused, hoping to get a reaction from Harry. He didn't. "So instead of having you do pointless chores, I would like to talk." Dumbledore tried using a touch of Legilimency to read Harry's thoughts, but all he found was a solid wall. He sighed inwardly.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use Legilimency on me, _Headmaster_," he sneered.

Dumbledore looked surprised. "Well, why don't we talk about you? Did anything interesting happen?"

"No."

"You turned 17 this year. Did you get any inheritances?"

"Yes."

"What were they?"

"Black Manor."

"Did you visit it?"

"Yes," Harry continued in his monotone voice, very amused with how Dumbledore was reacting.

Dumbledore was seething right now. The twinkle in his eye was gone, yet he still had his fake smile plastered on his face. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

"No."

Dumbledore sighed. "Did anything happen at the Dursley's?"

"No."

"Surely you celebrated your birthday with them. Did you go anywhere?"

Harry just raised his eyebrow and gave him a look that said, 'Are you insane?'

"I assumed not. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"No."

Dumbledore was getting very irritated. "Would you rather do chores?" He said threateningly.

"I don't care."

"Fine. From now on, you will be cleaning the Great Hall every night. The house elves will not clean up after dinner. You are dismissed."

Harry walked away, inwardly smirking. _He didn't say I couldn't use magic, did he? Idiot._

* * *

The next few weeks went by peacefully. Hermione had been busy with all the detentions, and even Ron wasn't stupid enough to try and attack them without Hermione. Harry and Draco had become close friends. They were often together, discussing theory on potions, Transfigurations, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ginny and Harry had regained their old friendship, though Harry was still cautious to tell her anything important. He didn't tell Draco any of his secrets, and neither did Draco. Harry had finished all his detentions with Dumbledore, and was cautious whenever he thought he was near. Harry thought his life was going good for the moment, and he was thoroughly enjoying it. He smiled. 

He and Draco were eating dinner one night when Dumbledore stood up. Everyone immediately quieted.

"As you all know, Halloween is only two weeks away. We will have a celebration during the day this year, and the Halloween Feast will follow as planned. After the Feast, everyone will go back to their dorms. The 7th years will be having a Ball this year." Cheers came from most of the 7th years. Once they quieted down, Dumbledore resumed speaking. "The theme this year will not be costumes. We are going to have a ball where everyone will be wearing masks that will change certain features of themselves, including their voices and any defining features. You will retain your gender, and it will end at 2 in the morning. Enjoy the rest of your dinner!"

Everyone was talking about what they were going to wear and who they hoped they would find. Harry didn't really care. He finished his dinner and went back to his rooms.

* * *

Hey, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but… TSS IS BACK UP! I've been reading fics there non-stop. I actually wrote this fic in about 2 and a half hours. I want to write more, but I feel that I should post this now. If anyone has any ideas about what I should put in at the Ball, just let me know. I'll try to make the next chapter somewhat longer. I was shooting for 3,000 words, but I couldn't think of anything that could happen in two weeks that wouldn't disrupt the Ball. Just so you guys stay tuned, I'll give you a sneak preview of next chapter… (smiles)

* * *

_Harry looked around the Ball, bored out of his mind. He couldn't find Draco anywhere, so he decided to find someone he could dance with. He looked at everyone until he found this one person he thought looked beautiful. He thought she was a girl, but he wasn't sure. He didn't mind either way. She was wearing a silver mask with green lining around the eyes. Her hair was shoulder-length, a dirty blonde color. She was wearing tight jeans, so he thought she played Quidditch. _Good thing, too. I don't want some scrawny girl._ She was wearing a black silk shirt that made her look even more stunning. He walked up to her._

"_Hi," Harry said._

"_Hey," she replied, checking him out._

"_You want to dance?"_

"_I'm trying to find someone."_

"_You're boyfriend?"_

_She snorted. "I wish. I don't think he's into me."_

"_If it makes you feel any better," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I think you look gorgeous."_

_She smirked. "Of course I do," she said haughtily._

"_Well, he might be on the dance floor. Do you want to dance? If you see him, you can go, I don't mind."_

_She looked unsure, but Harry didn't give her a choice. He grabbed her hands and dragged her out to the dance floor. Harry learned how to dance during the summer. He knew there would be an end of the year ball, and he didn't feel like sitting there doing nothing._

_The music changed from slow to fast. She proved to be a pretty good dancer, and Harry kept up with her. As the song went on, they got closer and closer together, until their breaths were inter-mingling. As soon as the song ended, their lips crashed together._

* * *

Hehehe… there you go! I didn't plan on giving you so much, but I felt really guilty… So, if you guys want to see anything (OTHER than Harry/Draco action), just let me know. I'm not sure if I'll do anyone else's take on the Ball, but I might do Blaise and Pansy. Well, that's it for now! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. (winks) 


End file.
